Ella
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: ¿Podría mentirle? No, claro que no, nunca lo haría; prefería verla feliz y si su felicidad radicaba en terminar de destrozar su corazón y lo que restaba de su salud mental, pues bien venido sea.


_**HEY MUNDO! MISS YA ALL! antes que nada, una vez mas a los que han comentado en mis fics, GRACIAS, son lo max!mo; ok ahora ésta historia no debia ver la luz y la unica razon por la que lo subo es que tal vez la historia no es increiblemente buena (el plot no es tan bueno como en el suffle force, 2 bad) y es demasiado corta, pero la manera en la que está escrita me encantó, fue un asombro darme cuenta de mi evolucion como autora PROUD! **_

**_Este fic advierto esta deprimente, y es que, ESTOY DEPRIMIDA O.o por varias razones las cosas no han salido bien ultimamente y despues del sol deslumbrante del desierto donde vacacione regrese a mi ciudad donde llueve todos los días, aqui siempre es culpa de la lluvia; obvio tanto gris deprime; intenten no mentarmela muy feo cuando terminen de leerlo, no se me ocurria final feliz y una vez al año no hace daño un final triste, asi que disfruten y todas las groserias contra mi persona usen el botonsito con letras verdes, este es su medio mas confiable para regañar a la escritora, ahora si quieren enviarme amenazas de muerte, propuestas de matrimonio, pasarme un chisme, contarme un chiste, apurarme para que escriba mas historias, hacer alguna sugerencia musical o algo asi pueden hacerlo via TWITTER busquenme como arycute, intentare conectarme todos los dias (añoro los dias en que podia conectarme diario) yo respondo todo en 140 caracteres jaja._**

DISCLAIMER: nada de esto es mio BEN 10 AF ES PROPIEDAD DE MAN OF ACTION Y CARTOON NETWORK, yo simplemente tome sus personajes y me dedique a hacerlos sufrir._**Hay quien ha venido al mundo para enamorarse de una sola mujer y, consecuentemente, no es probable que tropiece con ella.**_

* * *

José Ortega y Gasset

* * *

**Ella**

**by queenBwaldorf**

* * *

La situación lo tenía enfermo, asqueado, decepcionado; a veces creía que las lagrimas que derramaba por las noches ya no tenían significado, simplemente salían por la costumbre de hacerlo: sólo un hábito que adquirió rápido.

Para Ben el mundo era una película en blanco y negro que se tronaba rápidamente en rojo cuando lo veía a él tomando su lugar; los días en que ella recurría a Benjamin por consuelo, consejo o compañía habían quedado atrás repentinamente y sabia muy bien porque: llego Kevin, aquel infeliz que sin quererlo o con toda intención arruinaba su vida, manejando su estúpido auto y con una sonrisa torcida se la quitó, con una mirada o palabras agradable ella corrió a sus brazos sin darse cuenta del espacio que dejaba vacio… era por ella, todo giraba alrededor de ella desde que tenia memoria y era justamente por ella por quien sufría.

-¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto una melodiosa voz, el castaño la miro fijamente; ella era perfecta: con el cabello rojizo y la piel de alabastro de aspecto suave, sus enormes ojos verdes lo miraban detenidamente

-si- fue lo primero que pudo decir, la verdad era que no recordaba ni haber iniciado una conversación.

-claro- dijo ella, incrédula -¿entonces que dije?-

-Hum- titubeó -¿me… estas escuchando?- un bufido salió de los labios de su acompañante ante la obvia evasión

-Ja, que gracioso Benjamin, me muero de risa- el se acerco lo suficiente como para abrazarla pero en lugar de eso se quedo estático, ¿Qué ella no lo sentía? ¿El fuego que recorría sus venas seria imaginación o literalmente se estaba quemando? Siempre que estaba junto a ella sus deseos más pasionales se activaban por instinto, desde el más pequeño y simple como tomarla de la mano hasta el más pasional y salvaje como hacerla suya de la manera mas brutal concebida, siempre atrapado en esas sofocantes sensaciones muchas veces le costaba trabajo respirar o formular una frase coherente lo que lo hacia lucir la mayoría de las veces como un perfecto imbécil.

-es en serio, quiero tu opinión Ben-

-¿Por qué?- dijo él, interesado en su respuesta.

-Uggh- bufó la chica –para empezar, eres un chico y creo que tu anticiparías la reacción de Kevin, y además eres a la única persona que le confiaría hasta mi vida, eres importante para mi-

-Bien- cedió él –habla-

-Kevin, bien, el… al fin su novia- no supo si era la rapidez el nerviosismo pero no pudo entender la oración excepto la ultima palabra "novia" y eso no le auguraba nada bueno

-no entendí nada, ¿repites?-

-argh, esto de por si es difícil y tu lo empeoras… Kevin me pidió ser su novia- el sonido de pedacitos rebotando en el suelo lo ensordecían, había soltado el envase de smoothie casi vacio pero eso no provocaba el sonido, era en realidad su corazón haciéndose trizas.

-Y tú, tú… ¿aceptaste?-

-Bien, no- aquella respuesta inesperada le devolvió el alma al cuerpo _había dicho que no _–pero fue por una verdadera estupidez, yo no esperaba que lo pidiera y no es que no me alegre, en realidad siempre quise esto pasara- cada palabra que salía de sus labios rosados le parecían bofetadas, ella dijo que no pero se arrepentía de haberlo hecho –no se que hacer ¿Cómo le digo que si quiero estar con él? ¡Aconséjame!-

_No le digas, no hagas nada, no hables, no digas nada _pensaba el con fuerza, no quería que él la tuviera, ella era suya, la conocía a la perfección mil veces mejor que el, no se la merecía: era un ex delincuente, mentiroso y traicionero que debía desaparecer de la pagina; el no la amaba, no como lo hacia Ben, no la veía en todas sus facetas, muchas veces la ignoraba y nunca la trataba como lo merecía, sin embargo ella quería correr hacia sus brazos ¿Cómo detenerlo? ¿Cómo demostrarle lo que sentía cuando había sido prisionero de si mismo por mucho tiempo?

-Bien- dijo meditando las palabras que de su boca salían, intentando modificar la situación a su antojo; la miro de nuevo a los ojos, idénticos a los suyos; la veía tan esperanzada y ansiosa ¿Podría mentirle? No, claro que no, nunca lo haría; prefería verla feliz y si su felicidad radicaba en terminar de destrozar su corazón y lo que restaba de su salud mental, pues bien venido sea.

-Habla con la verdad; Kevin puede ser terco pero puedes convencerlo fácilmente- arrancarse el corazón de manera literal seria probablemente menos doloroso que lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo, lo que en esos momentos hacia bien podía contar como suicidio –y tratándose de ti; cuando menos te des cuenta él… él- no podía seguir, se estaba ahogando; caía y caía sin llegar jamás al fondo.

-¿Tu crees que el acepte?- su garganta estaba tan seca que solo pudo sentir con la cabeza como respuesta; una brazo lo devolvió a la tierra… ella lo estaba abrazando

-Gracias Ben, eres el mejor primo del mundo- beso su mejilla y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro; su mano se poso en su mejilla izquierda, sus labios habían estado ahí y él se había quedado quieto, ella se iba y no pudo detenerlo… era un cobarde, un imbécil; las lagrimas volvían a salir y sin importarle que estaba en un lugar publico lloró: por coraje, por tristeza, porque ella no era suya, porque la empujo directo hacia los brazos de alguien mas, porque simplemente él tampoco se la merecía pues no era lo suficientemente valiente como para pelear por ella.

Ben Tennyson no podría superar jamás que nunca la tendría, pero Gwen Tennyson jamás se enteraría de su dolor.

* * *

**TOMATAZOS O FLORES EN COMMENTS SON MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS **

**xoxo**

**ary**


End file.
